beijingfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Newest Articles * 6th Ring Road * Fapiao * Jingshi Expressway * Jingcheng Expressway * Andingmen * Dongsishitiao Bridge * Liyuan Bridge * Zizhu Bridge * Xizhimen * Xizhimen Bridge Projected Articles * Hutong * Yuquanying Bridge * Guomao * Guomao Bridge * Dabeiyao Bridge * Caihuying Bridge * Beijing dialect * Dashanzi * Beijing Capital International Airport * Beijing Railway Station News about Beijing * March 26, 2005: Roadworks begin on the Jingjintang Expressway -- the Beijing and Hebei stretches are unaffected. * March 25, 2005: Beijing gets rid of a regulation limiting the floating population from certain kinds of employment. * March 24, 2005: Problems with the lifts and public conveniences at Beijing Railway Station to be solved soon. * March 23, 2005: Oil prices rise again in Beijing. * March 22, 2005: City authorities announce a traffic enhancement and added preservation for hutongs in the Houhai area. * March 21, 2005: Chaoyang Road is being expanded. * March 20, 2005: Ads and slogans in the form of flags to be placed on lampposts are banned from the 2nd Ring Road, Tian'anmen, Zhongnanhai, Chang'an Avenue (within the confines of the 4th Ring Road), Qiansanmen Street, and all expressways of Beijing (Beijing sections only). Welcome to the Beijing Wiki The Beijing Wiki is a wiki for the city of Beijing, capital of the People's Republic of China. If there's any bit of info about Beijing, we'll present it! Residents and foreign visitors are our main audience. Unofficial and written by people, the wiki presents different views on Beijing. Development We are still currently in alpha mode. We are planning a move into beta move by April 2005, and an official release by July 2005. Writings on Beijing Any person can join. This is the nature of a Wiki. In fact, you do not even need a user account to make edits; however, a user account is desirable in that you'll have your contributions credited to your personal account. Writings and articles on Beijing should be from two points of views: a factual point of view and a neutral point of view. By factual, we mean that what you write should be true, and be backed up by evidence. A neutral point of view is also mandated, as it helps keep things in order; by being neutral, things are kept from being "torn apart" by unreasonable criticism and "God-ified" by unsubstantiated, often overdone, praise. We want this to be the real Beijing, the fair Beijing, the Beijing everyone wants to know about. How to create your first article Head on over to Beijing Wiki:Launch Pad and follow the instructions for creating a link. Then click the link and start writing your article. Some links are in red; these are links which lead to pages that do not exist in the wiki as of that moment. Links in blue, on the other hand, are links which exist. Images Images, like the writing, should be both reasonable and neutral, reflecting our two basic points of views here at the Beijing Wiki. Self-created pictures or GFDL/public domain pictures are preferred. By uploading your work, you are, by default, licencing it under the GFDL (GNU Free Documentation Licence); you may also dedicate it to the public domain, or use a Creative Commons compatible licence. Only when no other "free" (GFDL/public domain/compatible Creative Commons) images are available can "fair use" pictures be used, or pictures be used under a "fair use" context. Finally: Be Nice! We expect our users to be nice to one another. Flowers are favoured over flogs; smiles are favoured over snickerings; pleasure is favoured over provocation; warmth is favoured over war. Also, we're writing about Beijing, and we should respect the city. Please be sure to be nice to Beijing as well. We'll leave an exact interpretation in the eyes of the beholder, but it goes without saying that defamatory slander, especially ungrounded defamatory slander, will be nixed as soon as we're aware of it. Enjoy Beijing -- enjoy the Beijing Wiki! * The wiki-node links to our neighbors * Beijing Wiki:About the Founder ''Gung Hay Fat Choy! ''Happy Year of the Rooster! ''2005 (4702)